Behind the doors
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Todos tem segredos. Eu era o de Albus. Mas ele tinha mais, muitos mais.
1. Behind my douths

**Capítulo I **

**Behind my douths**

Um grande pensador do século XIX dizia que a morte só tem importância para o ser humano quando leva aqueles a quem amamos. Certas vezes, a perda deixa marcas tão profundas que são capazes de nos fazer sentir como mortos também. Ou nos infringe mudanças tão bruscas que nos tornamos incapazes de reconhecer o que, um dia, já fomos.

Ele era brilhante. Inteligente, estudioso, empenhado, seria grande e poderoso. Eu, sempre mediano, sempre à sombra do grande bruxo que ele, aos poucos, tornava-se. Eu era apenas o garoto coberto de cicatrizes, fraco e doente, que ele acolhera e tomara para si. Não me importava. O que queria mesmo era compartilhar da companhia dele, do toque delicado de suas mãos, do profundo azul de seus pequenos olhos, do cheiro doce e suave que emanava de seus longos cabelos ruivos, quase sempre soltos displicentemente, no máximo presos por um rabo de cavalo na altura da nuca. Eu precisava dele tanto quanto qualquer ser vivo precisa de ar para respirar.

Eu amava Albus Dumbledore.

Acredito que levarei esse amor comigo para o túmulo. Porém, errei ao julgar que ele seria eterno. Errei ao abandonar Albus no momento em que mais precisou de mim. Fui tolo, julgando que me receberia de braços abertos quando retornasse cheio de novidades sobre a viagem que planejamos e a qual ele não pôde fazer ao meu lado. As responsabilidades com a família fizeram com que Albus amadurecesse depressa. Aos 18 anos eu era apenas um menino, interessado nas maravilhas do mundo e no quanto ele era vasto e imenso. Não podia me prender. Não perderia a oportunidade de conhecer as maravilhas que me aguardavam lá fora. Era como um passarinho que precisava voar. Albus não me pediu para ficar, embora eu soubesse que ele assim o desejava quando me abraçou na despedida. Eu, tolo, deslumbrado, achava que haveria tempo. Achava que voltaríamos a ser um só. Mal sabia que, quando eu retornasse, Albus já estaria completo. E eu o veria, em silêncio, tornando-se um só nos braços de outro.

Minha viagem estava quase no fim. Encontrava-me num museu antigo localizado no interior do Ministério da Magia francês quando recebi a coruja com a triste notícia. Fixei os olhos no pedaço de pergaminho, a letra tão conhecida, a tinta manchada em vários pontos por marcas que eu supus serem lágrimas. Albus precisava de mim novamente. Ariana havia partido.

Desta vez eu não falharia. Voltei para a Inglaterra naquela mesma noite, aparatando do saguão do hotel bruxo diretamente para Godric's Hollow. Naquela época era comum realizar funerais em casa, e depois seguir o longo cortejo até o cemitério do povoado, no alto de uma colina e ligeiramente afastado das casas. Os poucos moradores de Godric's Hollow costumavam fofocar muito sobre os Dumbledore desde que haviam se mudado para lá após a prisão perpétua de Percival em Azkaban, em 1890, condenado pelo Ministério da Magia por torturar e assassinar um grupo de trouxas. Por serem bastante discretos e evitarem o envolvimento com os vizinhos, a família de Albus era tachada de puro-sangue preconceituosa. Muitos acreditavam que eles eram aliados às artes das trevas.

Uma das poucas pessoas do povoado que mantinha uma amizade sincera, embora discreta, com os Dumbledore era Bathilda Bagshot. Naquela época a historiadora era ainda relativamente jovem, mas já famosa. Foi ela quem ajudou Albus e seu irmão Aberforth em todos os momentos desde a partida de Kendra. Baixa, bastante magra e com a pele macilenta de quem há muito não vê a luz do sol, Bathilda foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei ao entrar na grande e fria casa procurando por Albus.

- Elphias, meu querido rapaz! Como está moço, e bastante elegante também – ela falou, enquanto eu lhe segurava a mão e levava até meus lábios, num cumprimento valorizado por ela. – Pena que as circunstâncias de nosso encontro não sejam as mais agradáveis.

Assenti com pesar, e corri os olhos pela sala a procura de Albus. Mesmo com a má fama dos Dumbledore, o aposento no qual se realizava o velório estava cheio de curiosos. Franzi o cenho diante dos grupinhos de mulheres que cochichavam encostadas às paredes, cobertas por véus negros de seda fina, aproveitando-se dos canapés e coquetéis dispostos na mesa. Bathilda continuava falando qualquer coisa que eu já não era mais capaz de escutar, algo sobre o destino trágico dos Dumbledore ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Meus ouvidos eram invadidos pelos sons dos cochichos multiplicados por dez, e aquilo me deixava absolutamente irritado. Como aquela gente ousava permanecer ali, aproveitando-se da situação de dor e desespero do meu Albus?

Foi então que eu o vi. Estava sentado ao lado do caixão de madeira escura, que flutuava magicamente sem qualquer apoio. Ao fundo havia uma cortina vermelha e candelabros dourados que sustentavam velas brancas, acesas mesmo durante o dia. Ao lado do caixão, uma foto de Ariana ainda em vida, num de seus raros momentos de calma, sorria de maneira tímida e levava as mãos de tempos em tempos aos longos cabelos acaju. Da jovem verdadeira só conseguia divisar, ao longe, os mesmos longos cabelos que escapavam dos limites do caixão, enfeitados com flores-do-campo brancas.

Pedi licença a Bathilda e me aproximei vagarosamente, abrindo caminho por entre os curiosos. À medida que caminhava o barulho da casa era suprimido, fazendo com que eu só ouvisse as batidas do coração de Albus, guiando-me até ele. Era quase como se eu pudesse ouvi-lo gritar, implorar para que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, para que ele acordasse daquele maldito pesadelo e recuperasse a vida feliz e brilhante que sonhou para si enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Ao me aproximar o suficiente, vi seu rosto contorcido de dor, a cabeça baixa apoiada nas mãos, os cabelos cobrindo os olhos azuis nos quais eu tanto gostava de mergulhar. A cena só provava o que eu já era capaz de sentir em meu peito: Albus enfrentava uma agonia profunda, e um sentimento de impotência diante da fatalidade da morte.

- Al... – disse eu, agachando-me ao lado dele e o obrigando a pousar os olhos em mim. Senti o chão se abrir sob meus pés quando ele o fez, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar, levantando a cabeça para contemplar o vazio.

– Eu sinto muito, Al... Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Obrigado, Dodgy – ele disse, meio disperso, e se levantou em seguida para permanecer prostrado ao lado do caixão.

Também levantei, seguindo seus gestos quase como se houvesse nele um ímã capaz de atrair somente a mim. Observei suas mãos apertarem a borda do caixão, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pela força. Deixei que minha visão saísse dele e pousasse sobre a jovem Ariana. Observando-a deitada ali, de olhos fechados e os cabelos lhe servindo de moldura para o belo e pálido rosto, não pude deixar de sentir um desconforto no estômago: a figura era incrivelmente parecida com Albus. A jovem tinha apenas 14 anos, meu Deus! Talvez pudesse ter se tornado uma bruxa brilhante, uma mulher atraente que seria feliz e perpetuaria o nome da família. Porém, Ariana teve uma vida eternamente marcada por conta do brutal ataque dos trouxas em sua infância, coisa que poucas pessoas sabiam. Tratava-se de um segredo de família, que Albus dividira comigo no início de nosso relacionamento. Coisas demais eram secretas na vida do brilhante Albus. Eu era uma delas.

- Queria entrar em seu coração e arrancar dele toda a dor – disse, aproximando-me do ouvido de Albus enquanto ele permanecia com o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer, distante da tragédia que se abatia sobre sua família. Não sei exatamente por que falei tal coisa naquele momento. Talvez por pensar que, se ele se sentisse amado de verdade, aquela dor imensa sairia dos olhos dele. – Se dependesse de mim e do meu amor, você sabe que eu não me importaria com nenhuma convenção social. Eu gritaria aos quatro ventos que o amo. Duvida?

Estufei o peito, pronto para declarar ao mundo o meu amor. Porém, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti o toque frio como gelo da mão de Albus sobre a minha. Então, os olhos antes desfocados pousaram sobre meu rosto, e pude ver que estavam secos, sem nenhuma lágrima. Carregavam uma expressão carinhosa, porém determinada quando ele falou num tom de voz baixo:

- Não o faça.

- Por quê? – perguntei, e notei o quanto a minha voz parecia suplicante.

- Porque será em vão. Eu estou morto, não vê?

Uma sombra negra passou por detrás do azul e meu coração quase parou entre uma batida e outra. Assustado, dei dois passos para trás e continuei observando o homem parado a minha frente, aquele a quem eu amava intensamente desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. O que haviam feito com Albus? O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

Não consegui enxergar de imediato o erro que havia cometido com a única pessoa que amava de verdade na vida, a única que me deu a chance de me sentir feliz apenas por ser eu mesmo. Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu o havia perdido, embora meu coração não quisesse aceitar. Desesperado com aquelas palavras, agarrei seu pulso com força e perguntei entre os dentes para nos poupar de olhares inconvenientes:

- O que foi que aconteceu com você, Al?

Albus deu de ombros e me olhou com tristeza. Era uma dor crua, em sua mais pura e miserável forma, a dor que apenas alguém que tem seus sonhos esmigalhados pode sentir. Mas ele tentou esconder, tentou fazer disso mais um segredo, trancar mais uma porta para que eu não pudesse entrar.

- Esqueça, Dodgy... Estou contente que tenha vindo. O quarto de hóspedes está arrumado, pode passar a noite aqui. Aberforth não irá se importar. Agora, se me dá licença...

Com um trejeito e um leve aceno de cabeça, Albus se afastou, a comprida capa negra que usava em respeito ao luto pela irmã arrastando levemente sobre o chão de madeira brilhante da casa. Permaneci parado ao lado do caixão de Ariana, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Observei os contornos delicados da jovem, e quase poderia jurar que ela estava apenas adormecida, que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto. Enquanto tentava entender o comportamento de Albus, meu coração implorava para que eu o seguisse e, ao me dar conta do que fazia, meus pés me levaram até uma porta no fim de um extenso corredor, um pouco afastada do aposento onde ocorria o velório. Por detrás da madeira escura, por uma fresta entreaberta, ouvi a voz dele. Precipitei-me para a maçaneta de ferro e entraria naquele momento se não ouvisse também a voz de Aberforth, num tom que tentava, sem sucesso, ser baixo. Parecia carregado de mágoa quando me encostei ao batente da porta para ouvir melhor:

- Eu não sairei desta sala, Albus! Não quero ver Ariana, a minha Ariana, deitada naquele caixão! – pela fresta, conseguia visualizar Aberforth entrar e sair de cena, caminhando com passos duros pela sala e torcendo nervosamente os dedos das mãos. – Você não se importa, nunca se importou, mas eu sim! Eu cuidei dela, eu a amava, Albus! Algum dia você entenderá o valor dessa palavra? Acho que sua maldita ambição te deixou cego para a sua própria família, seu desejo por glória e poder e aquele maldito Grindelwald te enlouqueceram!

- Não fale esse nome! NÃO FALE!

Pela fresta da porta, era possível ver a mão de Albus, a varinha em riste bem próxima ao peito de Aberforth. Eu sabia que os irmãos não eram grandes amigos, mas chegar àquele ponto? Albus era sempre centrado, preteria brigas em favor das conversas inteligentes e cheias de argumentos palpáveis. Raramente se irritava. Assustado, recuei alguns passos, mas a curiosidade era grande e, aos poucos, voltei a me encolher próximo à fresta. E uma dúvida martelou em minha mente: quem era Grindelwald?

- Por que, Albus? – continuou o mais novo de uma maneira que eu jamais o havia visto falar. – Será porque você levará para sempre a dúvida de quem matou Ariana? Porque eu levarei, mas sei que isso não importa para você. Não tanto quanto a sua glória, o seu poder, os seus malditos Hallows!

Engoli em seco. Ariana foi morta? Afinal, o que havia acontecido? Não havia sido um acidente, uma queda da escada, como Albus me contara por correio-coruja? E o que eram aqueles Hallows citados por Aberforth? Sem querer perder um só minuto da discussão, concentrei-me novamente nas palavras dos dois homens no interior da sala.

- Você não tem o direito de dizer que não me importo! Sempre cuidei de vocês, me comprometi a fazer isso quando mamãe se foi. E eu o fiz!

- Largá-la sozinha enquanto discute planos para dominar o mundo com Grindelwald? Ou enquanto está aos beijos com ele? – senti meu pulso acelerar e o coração começou a bater incomodamente mais rápido, como se quisesse explodir minhas costelas e sair dali. Aberforth continuava, descontrolado, mas eu não podia mais enxergá-los porque haviam se afastado do meu campo de visão por entre a fresta da porta. – Acorde, Albus, eu não sou cego! Posso não ser admirado e premiado pela minha inteligência, como o senhor perfeito aqui, mas não sou burro. Sei que você se apaixonou por ele!

O som de vidro quebrado ecoou pelo aposento e, embora estivesse absolutamente chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, empurrei a porta e pude ver os irmãos brigando, ambos caídos sobre uma mesa de tampo de vidro rachada ao meio, as varinhas longe do alcance das mãos. Albus e Aberforth trocavam socos e pontapés, tentando atingir as partes mais frágeis dos corpos de cada um, numa ânsia insana em provocar dor. Corri até Albus e o puxei, de forma a fazer com que saísse de cima de Aberforth e interrompesse aquela briga estúpida. Afinal, eles eram dois adultos, por Merlin!

- Albus, pare! É seu irmão! – eu falava em voz alta, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto olhava seu rosto vermelho, em fúria, a respiração ofegante. – É tudo o que resta da sua família!

Segurei-lhe os braços enquanto Aberforth o encarava, levantando-se e enxugando o sangue que escorria de seus lábios. Seu supercílio também estava aberto, e havia machucados no cotovelo por conta da mesa de vidro quebrada. Numa análise rápida, Albus me pareceu bem. Observei os movimentos do mais novo e julguei que ele caminhava para fora da sala. Porém, ele se virou num gesto extremamente rápido e acertou o rosto do mais velho com uma força que eu não julgava que possuísse. Assustado, segurei Albus pelos ombros para impedir que ele caísse. Involuntariamente, ele levou ambas as mãos ao nariz, do qual o sangue escorria aos borbotões, gotas grossas e escuras pingando no carpete caro.

- Aberforth! Você enlouqueceu? – perguntei enquanto ele abandonava a sala. O nariz de Albus estava coberto de sangue, num ângulo estranho que fatalmente denunciava um osso quebrado.

- Não seja estúpido, Doge! – Aberforth se virou para me encarar, e percebi o quanto ele parecia abalado com tudo o que havia acontecido. Olhei para meus braços em volta de Albus e percebi que tremiam sem que eu pudesse contê-los. – Você trata o meu irmão como se raios de sol escapassem por cada um de seus orifícios, como se ele fosse um ser luminoso e cheio de bondade. Pois eu o aconselharia a perguntar a ele como Ariana morreu. Pergunte e veja se ele continuará sendo o santo perfeito que você imagina.

E ao dizer isso, abandonou o aposento. Eu apenas abracei Albus e passei a mão por seus cabelos, sem coragem para dizer mais nada além do feitiço que lhe estancou o sangue do nariz, mas que era incapaz de conter a hemorragia que se instalava em seu coração.


	2. Behind my broken heart

**Capítulo II **

**Behind my broken heart**

Ariana foi enterrada ao anoitecer. O cortejo seguiu pelas ruas até o cemitério de Godric's Hollow, Albus e Aberforth carregando o caixão lado a lado. O nariz de Albus estava roxo e torto, porém já não sangrava mais. Mas eu tinha certeza que jamais voltaria a ser o mesmo. Pouco importava. Ele continuava tão bonito quanto antes diante de meus olhos apaixonados. E eu temia por isso.

Eu seguia logo atrás do caixão, de braços dados com Bathilda, mas com a mente bem longe dali. As dúvidas assaltavam meus pensamentos e provocavam estranhas reviravoltas dentro de mim. Não tive coragem de confrontar Albus sobre o que, de fato, acontecera com Ariana. O momento já era tão delicado, e eu simplesmente não me sentia no direito de aumentar sua dor. Mesmo assim as palavras confusas de Aberforth, entreouvidas por detrás da porta e guardadas em meu coração, faziam com que o ciúme montasse as mais incríveis histórias em relação à figura misteriosa de Grindelwald. Quem era aquele bruxo que havia tomado Albus de mim?

Imaginava-o alto, forte, belo como nenhum outro. Diante dele, sentia-me pequeno e frágil, o corpo marcado pelas cicatrizes da infância. O completo oposto de mim. Tudo o que eu gostaria de ser e não era.

O desespero da dúvida, somado à dor da quase certeza de ter perdido Albus para sempre, não me davam espaço para prestar atenção ao cortejo e subseqüente enterro da jovem Ariana. Um orador proferia palavras acalentadoras, as quais eu só entreouvia em meio ao turbilhão que me assaltava por dentro:

- Jovem... bonita... com uma vida inteira pela frente, mas agora está num lugar melhor. Os anjos vem à Terra hoje para levar Ariana Dumbledore ao mais altíssimo céu, com toda a pureza de uma jovem sem pecados...

Pecado... era pecado amá-lo tanto assim? Era pecado tentar destrancar as portas que encerravam a vida de Albus? Eu estava errado em tentar descobrir seus segredos, tão bem guardados do mundo e de mim?

A única recordação que trago do enterro é de algo que não aconteceu. Os olhos de Albus permaneceram secos, opacos, sem o brilho molhado das lágrimas. Ele não chorou em nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando tomou a pá para si e jogou terra sobre o caixão lacrado da irmã.

Albus, Aberforth e eu fomos os últimos a deixar o cemitério. Os moradores do povoado se despediam com falsas condolências e seguiam para seus afazeres enquanto eu permanecia com os dois irmãos, em silêncio. Então, quando todos os curiosos se dispersaram, segui-os para casa. Sentia-me um intruso, um estranho que compartilha uma dor e um drama que não são seus. Sentia-me desolado ao saber que não era mais aquele com quem Albus dividia seus segredos. Talvez nunca fora. Fatalmente havia alguém em meu lugar, e tudo o que sabia era seu nome: Grindelwald.

Aberforth se dirigiu imediatamente para o quarto sem dizer nada. Vi-me sozinho com Albus pela primeira vez desde que havia retornado de viagem. Aproximei-me e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, num gesto carinhoso. Ele se defendeu, virando as costas para mim e encarando o fogo que ardia magicamente na lareira.

- Acho melhor nos recolhermos... – disse ele, e sua voz soou distante, infinitamente cansada, e fria.

Assenti e subimos os degraus de madeira da escada até o segundo andar, no qual ficavam os quartos. Esperançoso, desejei de todo o coração que Albus me chamasse ao seu quarto, compartilhasse comigo sua cama e sua dor. Queria confortá-lo, oferecer-lhe o ombro para que se deitasse, cobri-lo de beijos, carinhos, e engolfá-lo com o meu amor, como se meu toque fosse capaz de retirar toda aquela desgraça que se abatera sobre sua vida.

- Boa noite, Dodgy.

Ele me beijou a testa e se despediu à porta do quarto de hóspedes, deixando para trás o meu coração despedaçado. "_Sou um egoísta"_, pensei. Como podia reclamar de algo em relação a Albus quando sabia que sua dor era muito maior que a minha?

Deitei-me sem sequer retirar a colcha da cama, ainda vestido com as roupas formais do funeral. Não conseguia conciliar o sono. De olhos abertos, encarava o teto do quarto, parcialmente iluminado pelo feitiço que eu conservava na varinha. Em pensamento, revivia cada momento de minha relação com Albus. Demorava-me em cada carinho, cada beijo trocado por detrás de portas trancadas, escondidas, cada sussurro de prazer contido através das cortinas vermelhas do dormitório de Gryffindor em Hogwarts. Sempre escondido, aprendi a ter com Albus um amor de portas fechadas. Simplesmente porque a sociedade do início do século XX era incapaz de aceitar que dois homens pudessem se amar verdadeiramente. Era luxúria. Pecado. Jamais amor.

Um ruído que parecia vir do andar de baixo da casa me fez ficar alerta. Uma porta se abriu, e alguém entrou com passos determinados, o barulho provocado pela sola do sapato ecoando nas paredes altas. Depois, o som continuou, pés duros caminhando de um lado para o outro. Apurei os ouvidos e percebi vozes murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Começaram próximas à escada, e depois se afastaram. Imaginei mais uma briga entre Albus e Aberforth.

Saltei da cama sem nem me dar ao trabalho de calçar os sapatos. Seria mais silencioso sem eles. Sabia que estava errado ao abrir lentamente a porta do quarto de hóspedes e rumar, pé ante pé, para as escadas, varinha em punho. Quando me aproximei da sala onde antes flutuava o caixão de Ariana, uma voz calma, fria, calculada, irrompeu em meus ouvidos e me fez arrepiar:

- Você precisa decidir, Albus.

A porta estava apenas encostada, mas a fresta era suficiente para enxergar grande parte do aposento naquele ângulo em que eu estava. Conseguia ver perfeitamente a poltrona de veludo vermelho, na qual Albus estava sentado, mas não era possível divisar o outro homem da voz de gelo.

- Você não compreende, Gellert – disse Albus, o tom carregado de angústia e dúvida. – É da minha irmã que estamos falando, não posso simplesmente ignorar o fato de que um feitiço da sua varinha pode tê-la matado!

- Ou da sua. Ou da de Aberforth – ele fez uma pausa, tempo que eu tentei usar para processar as informações que ouvia. Como assim? Ariana fora atingida por um feitiço que poderia ter partido da varinha de um de seus próprios irmãos? Aproximei-me mais da fresta aberta e consegui visualizar parte de uma figura esguia, alta, com uma longa capa escura. Ele continuava. – Foi uma fatalidade, meu caro. Algo que não pode barrar nossos planos! Pelo Bem Maior, Albus, lembra-se?

Ele se aproximou de Albus, os dedos longos pousados sobre seus ombros enquanto ele se deixava escorar na poltrona. O homem tirou o capuz e os cabelos enrolados na altura dos ombros, muito claros, espalharam-se sobre seus ombros largos. Seu rosto era dotado de traços extremamente belos, as linhas quadradas formando ângulos masculinos, que faziam emanar dele uma força capaz de arrastar multidões. Era como se, mesmo de longe, eu pudesse sentir o magnetismo daquele homem, como se seu poder transbordasse em cada gesto, cada movimento, cada olhar. Minhas dúvidas foram, enfim, respondidas: aquele era Gellert Grindelwald. E tive certeza que havia perdido Albus para sempre.

Grindelwald deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelos cabelos lisos de Albus, como as minhas haviam feito um dia, em momentos que me pareciam ter acontecido há séculos. Os olhos azuis permaneciam fixos num ponto qualquer, como se interiormente ele travasse uma batalha para resistir ao evidente fascínio que o loiro provocava. As mãos desceram pelo peito de Albus, abrindo-lhe os primeiros botões da camisa de linho claro. Os lábios de Grindelwald, carnudos, vermelhos como sangue, aproximaram-se do pescoço do outro, onde uma veia saltou, latente, evidenciando a aceleração do pulso. Ele fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido. O loiro sorriu. Parecia saber exatamente onde tocá-lo para produzir os efeitos desejados.

Eu quis sair dali. Meu coração ordenava que corresse de volta para o quarto de hóspedes, arrumasse minhas coisas e partisse para sempre da vida de Albus. Magoado, mergulhado em um ciúme doentio, só queria fugir o mais depressa possível, mas não conseguia. A mesma espécie de estranho magnetismo que Albus exercia sobre mim eu sentia naquele momento em relação à cena que se desenrolava diante de meus olhos, pela fresta da porta. Como um bicho acuado e faminto, espreitava a presa que já era de outro e lamentava silenciosamente por isso.

Num movimento rápido, Grindelwald girou o corpo, abriu as longas pernas e se sentou sobre Albus. Abriu o que restava dos botões de sua camisa e, com uma certa brutalidade carnal, arrancou-a do corpo delicado diante de si. Em seguida, fez com que a boca percorresse toda a extensão do peito de Albus, lambendo, sugando, mordiscando, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas costas nuas. Por um momento, o meu Albus pareceu contrariado, e achei que ele poderia desprezar o ímpeto de Grindelwald. Porém, no segundo seguinte, agarrou com sofreguidão a nuca do companheiro, deixando escapar um gemido de puro prazer quando este lhe sugou o mamilo com mais força.

Começava a me sentir enjoado. Não queria vê-lo dividir aquelas intimidades com o homem que eu amava. Albus sempre fora delicado na cama, mas parecia absolutamente selvagem com Grindelwald, como se a raiva que nutria pelo bruxo fosse capaz de se transformar em desejo com apenas um toque mais ousado das línguas.

Meus olhos focalizaram mais uma vez a cena, diante dos protestos de meu estômago. Albus puxou com força os cabelos de Grindelwald, obrigando-o a olhá-lo. O bruxo sorriu maliciosamente e colou seus lábios sobre os do parceiro com avidez, enquanto deslizava uma das mãos por sobre a calça preta. Sem se preocupar com o estrago, arrancou-lhe os botões pequenos, que saltaram para longe, e agarrou o membro já excitado de Albus, colocando-o para fora do cós e massageando em movimentos contínuos de vai-e-vem, cada vez mais rápidos, intensos, prazerosos.

Sem largá-lo, Grindelwald interrompeu o contado das bocas para descer com a língua pelo corpo de Albus, que pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou novamente os olhos, totalmente entregue. Os lábios desceram rápidos até chegar ao umbigo, onde permaneceram brincando por um tempo, provocativos.

Fechei os olhos quando a boca vermelha fatalmente se fechou sobre o membro de Albus, molhada, sugando, chupando com vigor e vontade. Ouvia os gemidos abafados e era quase como se pudesse me imaginar ali, no lugar de Grindelwald, acariciando o corpo que já fora meu. E que eu não soube como conservar apenas para mim.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, as mãos de Albus deslizavam pelas costas do companheiro enquanto ele o enchia de prazer. Com um movimento ágil, Albus empurrou-o para o chão, e ambos deitaram por sobre o tapete fino que recobria o piso de madeira da sala. Forcei a visão para enxergar Albus retirar com urgência as vestes que ainda recobriam o corpo de Grindelwald, quase como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ambos se tocavam com uma fúria quase animal, enquanto as bocas permaneciam coladas num beijo que os fazia quase unos.

Eu me despedaçava ao ouvir os gemidos, sentir o cheiro de suor masculino, ver as bocas grudadas com sofreguidão, os corpos tremendo em êxtase. Cada parte de mim doía, e levei a mão à têmpora, como se pudesse parar de ver aquilo, interromper aquela traição, a sensação de impotência por ter perdido Albus para aquele homem que parecia tão melhor que eu. Que Albus amava muito mais que a mim.

Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo, quando Grindelwald virou o corpo de Albus com brutalidade, fazendo com que ele ficasse de costas e segurando-lhe os braços com firmeza. Com o movimento, os candelabros, apenas com tocos de velas apagadas, rolaram pelo chão, caindo com um baque surdo sobre o tapete. Eles sequer se deram conta do barulho produzido pela queda. Tudo o que importava era a força com que Grindelwald penetrou Albus em seguida, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo vibrasse com ondas de prazer inimagináveis para mim. Os cabelos compridos de ambos se embaralhavam, loiro e ruivo se tocando, fundindo-se numa mistura de suor e paixão. Grindelwald os agarrou de repente, puxando-os para si e forçando Albus a unir as costas a seu peito. Intensificando assim a penetração ao máximo. As cabeças estavam próximas e Grindelwald falou em seu ouvido, em meio aos gemidos e respirações entrecortadas pelo ritmo intenso da movimentação:

- Você... gosta... disso, Albus... sei que gosta. Seremos grandes juntos. Esqueça... todas as coisas menores... e seja meu. Somente... _meu_.

Minha dignidade continuava insistindo para que eu me retirasse. Porém, os olhos até então fechados de Albus, completamente entregues ao prazer do momento, abriram-se de repente. Ele moveu o corpo com força, de forma a se livrar do peso exercido sobre suas costas, obrigando Grindelwald a interromper a relação. Foi como se algo dentro dele se acendesse, a razão maior que a emoção, como se percebesse a loucura que fazia logo após a morte de sua própria irmã. A tragédia desceu sobre a alma de Albus naquele instante no qual ele fixou o rosto de Grindelwald, desafiador. O outro parecia absolutamente indignado com a interrupção, mas não falou nenhuma palavra enquanto se levantava e vestia as roupas novamente. Albus se moveu com dificuldade até a poltrona, onde se sentou e passou a observar o fogo quase extinto da lareira. Por fim, Grindelwald falou, e sua voz estava ainda mais dura, gelada, num tom que parecia ausente de qualquer tipo de sentimento:

- Essa é a sua decisão, Albus? Vai desistir de mostrar aos trouxas os seus devidos lugares no mundo? Vai deixar de vencer a morte por aqueles que já se foram?

- Há coisas muito piores do que a morte – a voz de Albus soou distante, quase como se ele não estivesse mais ali. – Para uma mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a próxima viagem. O problema está em perder aqueles que amamos, Gellert. Porém, há três tipos de pessoas no mundo: aquelas que conseguem ver isso sozinhas, as que vêem quando lhes é mostrado, e as que não vêem jamais.

- Não me venha com teorias sentimentais, Albus, estou farto delas! – disse Grindelwald enquanto atava o laço da capa ao redor do pescoço. – O que importa realmente é o poder, Albus, a imortalidade. E eu estou muito próximo de alcançá-la!

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que você partirá para conquistar a Varinha Anciã – Albus respondeu com pesar na voz, enquanto eu tentava em vão acompanhar o raciocínio de ambos. - E, a partir de agora, somos ambos inimigos na mesma Cruzada.

- Você é patético, Albus!

Grindelwald falou, virando as costas para Albus e caminhando exatamente em minha direção. Não tive tempo para me esconder quando ele escancarou a porta pela qual eu espreitava, a varinha em punho. Por um breve momento achei que fosse me azarar, mas ele apenas me olhou de cima a baixo com desdém. Talvez tenha percebido que não valia a pena perder tempo com alguém no estado miserável em que eu me encontrava depois de presenciar a cena entre eles. O bruxo continuou caminhando até a porta da rua, aparatando com um característico estalo assim que a cruzou.

Acompanhei a movimentação de Grindelwald até que ele desaparecesse de vista e, então, voltei meus olhos para Albus. Ele permanecia estático, de olhos fechados, sentado na poltrona e ainda nu. Observei-o em meio a todo aquele luxo e riqueza, pensei no quanto era brilhante, inteligente, esforçado e ambicioso. E pensei no quanto o destino de uma pessoa pode ser cruel, tirando dela tudo aquilo que ela mais almeja manter próximo a si.

Eu poderia ter fugido. Poderia me entregar ao rancor, ao ciúme, e me negar a ajudá-lo. Poderia ter apagado Albus da minha vida, torná-lo apenas uma lembrança difusa de uma adolescência cheia de segredos e portas trancadas.

Não o fiz. Engoli o orgulho e aproximei-me. Recolhi a camisa do chão e envolvi-o com ela, abraçando-o ternamente. Deixei que Albus finalmente chorasse toda a sua dor sobre meus ombros, as lágrimas escorrendo grossas e caindo diretamente em meu colo. Naquele momento, o grande Albus Dumbledore era apenas um menino perdido e magoado.

Em meio aos soluços do choro sincero, ele murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido:

- Eu estraguei tudo, Dodgy... Tudo!

- Não diga isso, Al! – exclamei, o coração quase a ponto de explodir no peito. Eu sabia que ele sentia, tinha certeza que poderia ouvir meu coração mesmo que eu estivesse há quilômetros de distância. Mas eu não estava. Eu estava exatamente ali, segurando-o no colo. E ele sabia que eu estava despedaçado por dentro enquanto continuava:

- Afaste-se de mim, porque todos que amo correm mais risco do que se jamais tivessem me conhecido. Você não merece sofrer. Eu não posso amá-lo como você deseja, e merece.

Eu sabia que não. Sabia que jamais poderia ter o amor de Albus para mim da maneira como foi na nossa adolescência. Seria para o sempre o primeiro, mas jamais o único como havia sonhado. O sonho acabara e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para voltar atrás.

- Tenho uma missão – Albus continuou, e havia determinação em sua voz em meio às lágrimas. - Eu irei atrás de Gellert até o inferno, se preciso for, e vou me vingar!

Suspirei e acariciei os cabelos molhados de suor e lágrimas. Albus amaria Grindelwald para sempre. E eu amaria Albus. Dois fatos imutáveis em nossas vidas, que nos fariam caminhar lado a lado na mesma estrada, mas jamais unidos da forma como eu gostaria.

- Eu estou aqui... Não importa que não possamos mais ficar juntos. Eu sou seu amigo, esqueceu? Estarei sempre aqui... com você...

Para sempre.

Mesmo que Albus jamais pudesse dedicar a mim o amor que dedicava a Grindelwald. Mesmo que eu tivesse que trancar as portas do meu coração para o resto da vida e fazer com que esse sentimento se tornasse o meu segredo. Para Albus era só mais um. Para mim, era o único.

_**Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also**_

**Onde o seu tesouro está, é aí que seu coração estará também**

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, o POV é inusitado. Eu diria mesmo que é maluco. E fui eu que fiz a capa (com uma ajuda da minha Gêmula, Fla Malfoy, e de uns tutoriais bacaninhas do photoshop que achei no mestre Google, salve, salve)! 

Rapousa, o que você fez com a Mia? morre Tenho certeza que estava sob efeito da Maldição _Imperius!_ rsrsrsrsrs

Quem betou a fic foi a Amandita, e eu agradeço à minha sister de coração pelas dicas valiosas e pelas correções sempre necessárias, além da classificação NC21 da fic. XD Obrigada a Kim, que também leu antes e gostou, o que me fez ficar toda bobinha XD duplo!

* * *


End file.
